


Sorbetes

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, First Time Blow Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Ang likha na ito ay para sa mga sumusunod:Sophia NakagawaJuri ChoiMarie PinesLouie NatividadErika DyShayra HoKumokawa HoshiNishinoya NhelAmie ContiRhena Yap#TeamNoIpon





	Sorbetes

**Author's Note:**

> Ang likha na ito ay para sa mga sumusunod:
> 
> Sophia Nakagawa  
> Juri Choi  
> Marie Pines  
> Louie Natividad  
> Erika Dy  
> Shayra Ho  
> Kumokawa Hoshi  
> Nishinoya Nhel  
> Amie Conti  
> Rhena Yap
> 
> #TeamNoIpon

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Oi!!!! Bokuto-san!"

Naabutan nila Bokuto at Akaashi si Hinata sa isang convenience store malapit sa Fukurodani Academy kung saan meron silang practice game. Masayang nagkkwentuhan ang tatlo ng lumabas si Kageyama na may dalang ice cream.

"Heto, bumili ako para saating apat" ika ni Kageyama

"Aba!! Maraming salamat Kageyama!"

"Salamat sa ice cream Kageyama"

 

Tumungo lang si Kageyama at sabay sabay silang apat na kumain ng ice cream sa tapat ng convenience store.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto habang nagdadaldalan sila Hinata at Bokuto tungkol sa mga naging experience nila sa volleyball, napansin ni Akaashi na may tutulo ng tunaw na ice cream sa kamay ni Bokuto. Dali dali niyang dinilaan ito at ikinagulat ng owl daddy.

 

"A..AHHKAUSHIIEEEE!!!!!"

"Bakit? Tutulo na kasi. Tumulo na pero hindi ko na ipinakalat pa sa kamay mo"

"Pero AAHHHKAUSHIEEEEE" napatayo sa kinauupuan niya.

"Tsaka wag ka ngang ano. May dinidilaan pa nga ako na mas masarap diyan, kaya ubusin mo na yan ng makabalik na tayo"

 

Namula ang pisngi ng nakatayong lalake.

HIndi niya inaasahan na sasabihin niya iyon sa harapan nila HInata at Kageyama.

 

"Mas masarap kesa sa ice cream?" ang inosenteng tanong ni Hinata.

 

"OO, Hinata. Gusto mo ba malaman kung ano iyon?"

 

"Opo, Akaashi-senpai!"

 

"Hey hey hey AKKKHAUSHIEEE....." aligagang tugon ni Bokuto.

 

"Senpai, ako din! Gusto ko malaman yan! Hindi ako magpapatalo kay Hinata." ang sagot naman ni Kageyama.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Dinala sila ni Akaashi sa gilid ng gymnasium. Kinakabahan na si Bokuto dahil mukhang alam na niya ang binabalak ni Akaashi.

 

"Ahh.. Akaashi.. Mukhang hindi pa dapat nila 'to malaman.. Masyado pa silang bata para dito" wika ni Bokuto.

 

"Dapat naisip mo yan nung una mong pinatikim yun sakin nung freshman palang ako" ang mabilis na sagot ni Akaashi.

 

Napalunok nalamang si Bokuto. Naalala niya na nahuli siya ni Akaashi na nagjajakol sa kanilang locker room. At bilang nabihag ni Akaashi ang puso ni Bokuto, hindi na niya ito pinakawalan. Pinwersa na ni Bokuto ang kanyang sarili hangga't maibigan at masarapan na si Akaashi.

 

"Kageyama, sumandal ka sa pader" ang utos ni Akaashi.

 

Sumunod naman ang binata at pinaluhod ni Akaashi si Hinata sa harapan ni Kageyama. Tinakpan ni Bokuto ang kanyang mga mata gamit nag kanyang dalawang kamay, ngunit nagiwan ng kaunting puwang para makasilip ng bahagya.

 

"Uhhh... Akaashi-san, bakit kailangan kong lumuhod sa harapan ni Kageyama?" ang tanong ni Hinata.

 

"Ganito kasi yan Hinata...."

 

HInatak pababa ni Akaashi ang shorts kasama ang salawal ni Kageyama. Nagulat ang tatlo sa aksyon na ginawa niya. Kinuha niya titi ni Kageyama at dali-daling isinubo. Buong-buo.

 

"AAAHHkAUSHIEEE!!!!!"

 

"Ahh-! Akaashi-san!"

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh.. Teka lang Akaashi-san!"

 

Para bang walang naririnig si Akaashi patuloy pa din niyang inaatras abante ang paunti-unting tumitigas na ari ni Kageyama.

 

"Akaashi-san... Ma-masarap ba talaga yan?" tanong ni Hinata.

 

Ngumiti lamang sakanya si Akaashi at pumikit habang ipinapasak sa kadulo-duluhan ng kanyang lalamunan ang kabuoan ni Kageyama. Tulala nalamang ang binata at hindi alam kung ano ang gagawin. Ito ang unang beses na merong chumupa sakanya at unti-unti siyang nahuhumaling pagmasdan ang napakagandang mukha ni Akaashi habang binibigyan siya ng ligaya.

 

"A-Akaashi-san, ako din"

 

Nagulat si Kageyama.

 

"Gu-gusto ko din niyan" ang paungol na sabi ni Hinata.

 

Pinakawalan ni Akaashi ang ari ni Kageyama at inalalayan niya si Hinata sa pag pasak nito sa kanyang bibig.

 

"Huminga ka muna ng malalim Hinata. Ayan-ganyan nga"

 

"H-Hoy Hinata- Ahhh"

 

Ginagaya ni Hinata ang istilo ni Akaashi sa pag labas pasok ng titi sa kanyang bibig. Natulala si Bokuto ng makita niyang sobrang cute ni Hinata habang nakatitig sa mukha ni Kageyama. Unti-unti na din siyang tinitigasan at napangiti si Akaashi.

 

"Ano yan, Bokuto-san?"

 

"Ahh.. AHHHKAUSHIEEE... A-ako din.. Gusto ko din nun.."

 

"Hindi ba kakatapos lang natin kahapon? Gusto mo ulit?"

 

"Oo.. OO... Gusto ko araw-araw, mya't mya."

 

"Haaaaay Bokuto-san, sige na nga"

 

Umupo ng nakasandal si Bokuto sa may pader, unting pagitan lamang kina Hinata at Kageyama. Ibinaba din niya ang kanyang salawal at pumwesto na si Akaashi sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.

 

"Alam ko naman ang gusto mo,  Bokuto-san"

 

"Gawin mo na, Akaashi. HIndi na ko makapagintay"

 

Ngumiti muna si Akaashi at dahan-dahan niyang nilamon ang pagkalalaki ni Bokuto. Napaungol ang third year sa sarap na nadama.

 

"Ho-hoy Hinata, gamitin mo yung dila mo. Mas-mas masarap kasi..."

 

"ahh.. sige Kageyama.. ganito ba?"

 

Inikot-ikot ni Hinata ang kanyang dila sa pagitan ng titi at bayag ni Kageyama. Halos mapasigaw ang binata ng maramdaman niya na para ba siyang kinukuryente.

 

"Ahhh-Ahhkashieeeee...."

 

"Sabunutan mo ko, Bokuto-san. Alam mo naman na gusto kong nasasaktan ako"

 

"tch"

 

HInablot ni Bokuto ang buhok ni Akaashi at idiniin niya ang pagkakasubo ng binata. Halos hindi na makahinga si Akaashi at nagaalala na si Hinata. 

 

"Wag.. Wag kang magalala Hinata, mukha lang masakit to pero masarap ito, garantisado"

 

"P-pero si Akaashi-san...."

 

"Aaahhhhhhh---" nilabasan si Bokuto at nilunok lahat ni Akaashi. May kaunti pang natira sa kanyang bibig at ipinabuka ito ni Bokuto, ipinasok ang kanyang dalawang daliri at nilaro-laro ang loob ng bunganga ni Akaashi. Libog na libog na ang dalawa. Tumalikod at tumuwad si Akaashi. Napakagat labi si Bokuto at ibinaba ang shorts ng mas nakababata. Nanlaki ang mga mata nila Hinata at Kageyama ng ipinasok ni Bokuto ang kanyang hintuturo sa loob ng pwet ni Akaashi. Napapikit si Akaashi at nabitawan ni Hinata ang titi ni Kageyama sa sobrang gulat. 

 

"Bo-Bokuto-san..."

 

"Alam kong hindi niyo pa kaya to HInata, pero pwede kang sumakay kay Kageyama at laruin ng sabay ang titi niyo"

 

"Haaaa? Uy---_!"

 

Hinatak ni Kageyama si Hinata hangga't mapaupo ito sa kanyang hita ng nakaharap sakanya.

 

"Ho-Hoy, Hinata-boke, ilabas mo yang sayo at pagkikiskisin natin silang dalawa"

 

"Alin ang pagkikiskisin? Nababaliw ka ba, Kageyama?"

 

"Sumunod ka nalang, gusto mo ng masarap diba?"

 

 Sumunod si Hinata at sinimulan niyang laruin ng sabay ang kanilang mga ari.

 

"Ang--Ang sarap..Ang sarap, Kageyama"

 

"Sige pa, Hinata. Pagpatuloy mo yan"

 

Hindi nila napapansin na dalawang daliri na ang nakapasok sa pwetan ni Akaashi, na may mga puting likido na unti-unting namumuo at tumutulo galing sa kanyang titi. Na tigas na tigas na ang tarugo ni Bokuto na para bang hayok na hayok pasukin si Akaashi.

 

"Bo-Bokuto-san (lumingon patalikod).. gus--gusto ko ng pasukin mo ko. Ipasok mo na, please"

 

"tch"

 

Umayos ng pwesto si Bokuto at binanat ang pwetan ni Akaashi gamit ang isa niyang kamay, habang ang kaliwang kamay naman ay ginamit upang itutok ang titi niya sa butas ni Akaashi.

 

"Gusto kong marinig kung gaano mo kagusto at kasarap tong ipapasok ko sayo ah"

 

"o-oo, masusunod, Bokuto-san.. AHHHH---"

 

Isinagad agad ni Bokuto ang kanyang ari sa buong pagkatao ni Akaashi. Napalingon ang dalawang first year at natulala dahil ito ang unang beses na makita nila na pwedeng magkantutan ang dalawang lalaki gamit ang pwet ng isa. Medyo masakit sa kanilang tuhod kahit may kneepads sila pero baliwala lamang sakanila dahil mas nakatuon ang atensyon nila sa sarap na nadarama.

 

"Ahhh--Ahhhhh, Laliman mo pa, Bokuto-san'

 

"tch.. Akaashieeee... wag mo kong ginaganyan at baka labasan ako agad..."

 

"haaaaa--haaaa--- Hi--hinata...."

 

"A-ano yun, Akaashi-san?"

 

"Halika dito sa harap ko, Hindi ko pa natitikman yang iyo."

 

Napalunok si Hinata at napakagat labi si Bokuto. Tumayo si Hinata at umupo sa harapan ni Akaashi. Ibinaba ni Akaashi ang kanyang ulo ng maabot ang titing galit ni Hinata. 

 

"Ahhh.. Akaashiiii-san......"

 

"Hmmmm.... Medyo hindi mo nalilinis ng maayos to Hinata. Di bale, tuturuan din kita kung papaano.. sa susunod..."

 

"AAAHHKAUSSHIEEE!!!!!"

 

"AHHHH---!"

 

Nilakasan ni Bokuto ang pagbayo kay Akaashi at ikinagulat ni Hinata ito dahil naisubo ng buo ni Akaashi ang kanyang titi ng buong-buo sa isang pagsubok lamang. Natulala si Kageyama ng naiwan ang kanyang junior na nagiisa. Pumunta siya sa likod ni Bokuto at inabot niya ang utong ng binata.

 

"Ho-hoy! Kageyam----aaaa!!" ika ni Bokuto.

 

"Para kasing ang sarap niyang laruin"

 

Kinukurot at pinipisil ni Kageyama ang mga tigas na utong ni Bokuto. Lumingon sa likuran si Akaashi at sabay sabing "Gusto niya yan, Kageyama. Gusto niya pa ngang sinusupsop yung kanang utong niya"

 

"AHHKAUSHIE!!! ANO YANG SINASa----Bi----"

 

Ibinaba ni Kageyama ang kanyang katawan upang abutin ang kanang utong ni Bokuto, Inilapat niya ang kanyang basang dila sa tayung-tayong utong ng captain at nilaro-laro, inikot-ikot at sinupsop ang pinkish na utong nito.

 

"Ka--Kageyama!" Idinakot ni Bokuto gamit ang kanyang kanang kamay ang titi ni Kageyama at isinabay niya ang pagjakol sa pag bayo kay Akaashi... Namumula na si Hinata sa pagmamasid kay Akaashi habang chinuchupa siya at malapit ng labasan ni Akaashi at Bokuto sa pagkantot. Si Kageyama naman ay unti-unti ng bumibigay sa pag jakol sakanya ni Bokuto. Di nagtagal ay sabay sabay silang nilabasan. Tumalsik sa mukha ni Akaashi ang tamod ni Hinata at napuno naman ang kanyang kalooban sa tamod ni Bokuto. Nanlagkit naman ang kamay ni Bokuto sa katas ni Kageyama.

 

Ginamit nila ang towel ni Hinata upang pamunas sa magkahalong pawis at tamot sa kani-kanilang katawan.

 

Sabay-sabay silang pumasok sa public bathroom at nagkatitigan silang apat.

 

"Uhmm... Gusto ko din maranasan iyon Akaashi-san"

 

"ang alin, Hinata?"

 

"Yung.... yung... Sex"

 

"Halika Hinata. Pero ililibre mo kami ng ice cream pagkatapos ah"

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
